Ich beschütze dich
by Catha85
Summary: eine kleine Idee. ich bin unsicher ob hier ein weitere Kapitel Sinn macht, oder man es so stehen lassen kann... Meinungen sind willkommen


Alle Charaktere gehören Saban

Hier ein kleiner spontaner Einfall. Ich glaube es ist nicht schwer zu erraten, wer meine Lieblinge in der Serie sind und da muss ich mich jetzt etwas austoben :-) Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß dabei

* * *

_Kindheit, Rohan und Angus waren gerade ein paar Wochen im Schloss. Deirdre begann das Training bei ihrem Vater._

"Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist, Deirdre" seufzte der König, als er seiner Tochter die Grundgriffe der Schwertführung zeigte.

" Wer sonst soll Kells und mich den später verteidigen?" schrie Deirdre zurück und griff das Holzschwert fester. Sie war wild entschlossen.

" Du hast doch die Wachen" der König deutete auf die Palastwache, die überall um Sie herum verteilt und Deirdre folgte seinem Blick.

" Und mich" ertönte es hinter ihnen. Sie drehten sich um und Rohan trat mit einem Grinsen auf den Schlosshof.

" Dich?" Deirdre schaute ihn entgeistert an." Ja mich" ertönte der Junge gehässig zurück. Er gab nicht viel darauf, dass Sie eine Prinzessin war, wenn Sie sich stritten.

Der König beobachtet die beiden einen Moment. Er wusste, dass er Rohan eigentlich Einhalt gebieten sollte, immerhin sprach er hier mit der Prinzessin. Aber er wusste mittlerweile, dass die Kinder das eher unter sich ausmachten und ihn wohl nicht weiter beachten würden. Er war zwar König aber in dem Fall wohl eher der nervige Vater.

" Soll ich es dir zeigen?" fuhr Rohan fort, zückte sein Holzschwert und rannte zum Übungsplatz. Hier stand eine ausgestopfte Puppe, an der die Soldaten üben sollten. Mit ein paar gezielten Schlägen hatte er der Puppe weitere Risse an den Beinen und einen am Bauch zugefügt.

König Conchobar nickte anerkennend. " Gut gemacht Rohan, vielleicht kannst du ja meiner Tochter ein paar Tricks zeigen" er klopfte Deirdre liebevoll auf die Schulter und wandte sich zum Gehen. " Aber Vater..." Deirdre starrte ihm hinterher.

" Ihr macht das schon" und damit war ihr Vater wieder im Schloss verschwunden.

Rohan starrte ihm ebenfalls nach, bevor sein Blick zu Deirdre wanderte. Ok, Fangen wir an" murmelte er.

Deirdre drehte sich wütend zu ihm um, sie war es nicht gewöhnt, dass ihr Vater ihr solche endgültigen Ansagen macht. Aber sie wusste, wann er mich sich reden ließe und wann nicht. Und diesmal hatte sie wohl keine Wahl.

Sie nickte ihm zu.

* * *

_etwa 2 Jahre später, Erntedankfest im Dorf. Beide sind etwa 12 Jahre_

Während der König den Feierlichkeiten beiwohnte, schlich Deirdre sich weg. Sie wollte nicht den ganzen Tag herumsitzen. Sie ging gedankenverloren durch das Dorf als Sie aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung erkannte. „ Na Kleine, wohin des Weges?" ein Mann dessen Gesicht von einer Kapuze verdeckt war, erschien hinter einer Hütte und kam auf Sie zu.

Deirdre erschrak im ersten Moment und erinnerte sich dann an ihr Training mit Rohan. Sie musste sich eine Waffe suchen. Sie schaute sich auf dem Boden um. Sie entdeckte hinter sich einen Stock der lang und dick genug war. Langsam ging Sie in die Knie und hob den Stab auf, ihr Blick dabei immer auf den Mann gerichtet der langsam auf Sie zukam.

„ Oh wie niedlich, denkst du wirklich zu kannst mir entkommen?" lachte die Gestalt und griff nach Ihrem Arm. Deirdre drehte sich etwas weg und schlug zu.

Der Mann wisch im ersten Moment zurück und hielt sich seinen Arm, dann lachte nur noch lauter und griff nach dem Stock. Deirdre duckte sich weg, aber beim zweiten Mal erwischte er den Stab dann doch. Deirdre war zu schwach um den Stab festhalten und als der Mann daran zog, musste Sie loslassen.

„ Ok, genug gespielt." Der Mann griff sie am Arm und bevor Deirdre irgendwas rufen konnte, sah sie wie dem Mann ein Stein an den Mantel flog.

„ Lass die Prinzessin los" Rohan erschien und schleuderte ihm noch einen Stein entgegen.

„ Oh, zwei von der Sorte.. aber dich kann ich nicht gebrauchen. Verschwinde" der Mann drehte sich um und wollte Deirdre mit sich ziehen, aber Rohan rannte auf ihn zu und sprang ihm in den Rücken. Der Mann taumelte und lockerte den Griff um Dierdres Arm. Diese reagierte sofort und trat dem Mann gegen das Bein. Der Mann taumelte stark und Deirdre trat ihn noch einmal, wobei der endgültig die Balance verlor und der Länge nach hinfiel. Rohan war noch auf seinem Rücken und drehte ihm den Arm um.

„ Wachen! Wachen" rief Deirdre nun endlich und es dauerte nicht lange, da kamen zwei Soldaten des Königs angerannt und nahmen den Mann fest.

Auf dem Rückweg zum Fest liefen Rohan und Deirdre nebeneinander her. Deirdre schaute auf den Boden, sie schien leicht betrübt zu sein.

„ Hat er dir weh getan" fragte Rohan plötzlich.

Deirdre schaute verdutzt hoch, etwas verblüfft über seine plötzlich Sorge um Sie „ Nein….. Danke für deine Hilfe" antwortete Sie.

„ Kein Problem. „ murmelte Rohan zurück und schaute kurz zu ihr „ übrigens… gut reagiert …. also den Stock als Waffe zu nehmen."

Deirdre lächelte ein wenig „ Danke, ich habe mich nur daran gehalten, was du mir im Training gezeigt hast." antwortete Sie.

Rohan nickte beschämt und griff sich mit der Hand an den Hinterkopf. Das Training mit ihr war nicht immer einfach. Es kam immer wieder vor, dass sie sich stritten. Er hatte immer das Gefühl, dass sie ihn nicht ernst nahm, sondern nur den Straßenjungen in ihm sah. Er atmete erleichtert aus. Er hatte das Gefühl, das sich ihr Verhältnis nun entspannt hat.

* * *

_Ein paar Wochen später_

Rohan durchquerte den Schlosshof, er kam grade aus dem Dorf. Er sollte für Cathbad was abholen, als auf einmal Angus von hinten angerannt kam und ihn fast zu Fall brachte " Schnell, schnell versteck das" schrie er und warf etwas in den Korb den Rohan bei sich trug. " Lauf" schrie Angus noch bevor er weiter rannte. Rohan schaute ihm einen Moment hinterher und bevor er verstand was los war, wurde er von hinten festgehalten " Ich glaube wir haben unseren Dieb" lachte der Soldat hinter ihm und Rohans Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. "Ich war das aber nicht" schrie er verzweifelt und keiner schien zu merken, wie Deirdre und ihr Vater in den Hof traten.

" Und was ist das?" Der Soldat nahm ihm den Korb aus der Hand und zum Vorschein kamen 4 Äpfel. " Du hast Essen gestohlen, du kennst die Strafe dafür" der Soldat zwang ihm auf die Knie und griff an seinen Gürtel, an dem seine Peitsche befestigt war.

" Nein, halt!" ertönte ein Schrei und als der Soldat wieder nach unten blicke, sah er Prinzessin Deirdre, die sich zwischen ihn und Rohan gestellt hatte. Der Soldat sah etwas hilflos von der Prinzessin zum König, der nun auch auf die Situation aufmerksam geworden war.

" Er war das nicht. Bestimmt nicht." Deirdre sah von dem Soldat zu Ihrem Vater " Er hat noch nie was mitgenommen. "

Der König trat heran " Rohan?"

Rohan schaute auf zu dem König und dann auf den Boden. Sagte jedoch nichts. Er würde seinen Freund nie verraten.

" Ich kümmere mich darum" seufzte der König und der Soldat nickte. Conchobar deutet den Kindern an, ihm zu folgen

" Das war Angus, oder?" flüsterte Deirdre Rohan zu, als sie ihrem Vater folgten

" Ja... Danke für deine Hilfe" gab Rohan leise zurück und Deirdre nickte.

* * *

_Es zogen ein paar Jahre ins Land, beide waren mittlerweile Teenager. Etwa 15 Jahre alt_

„ Kannst du das lassen, du weißt ich darf da nicht ran" Rohan tippte Angus auf die Schulter. Ihm war gar nicht wohl bei der Sache. „ Lass es liegen."

„Ich will doch nur mal kurz schauen" brummte Angus und stöberte weiter in dem Regal mit Cathbads Pulvern.

Rohan lief nervös auf und ab. Er wünschte nur sein Freund würde endlich etwas mehr Verantwortung zeigen. Er wollte nicht schon wieder in Schwierigkeiten geraten. Deirdre konnte ja nicht immer da sein und ihm aus der Patsche helfen.

„ Hier, das nehmen wir." grinste Angus und griff eine Flasche mit lila Pulver. „ Und nun kommt das da rein" grinste er, öffnete die Falsche und schüttet etwas von dem Pulver in eine Schüssel, die vor Rohan auf dem Tisch stand. „Und das dazu.."

„Angus…" schrie Rohan noch, aber der Knall war nicht aufzuhalten. Es fühlte sich an, als würde das Schloss jeden Moment zusammenbrechen. Sie würden die Wachen gleich hier sein.

Sie hörten Schritte und ehe sie sich verstecken konnte, stand Deirdre im Türrahmen. „ Was zum Teufel….?" Sie schaute die beiden Jungen an und wusste sofort was passiert war. „ Angus, verdammt nochmal…..raus hier, alle beide"

„ Aber die Wachen…" begann Rohan.

„ Ich kümmere mich darum, aber sie dürfen euch hier nicht finden. Raus jetzt!" Deirdre sah ihn direkt an. Rohan nickte, packte Angus am Arm und verschwand durch die Hintertür.

* * *

_Ein paar Jahre später, Deirdre und Rohan sind mittlerweile so um die 18 Jahre. Außerhalb des Schlosses._

" Na das geht doch schon ganz gut" lobte Rohan während er einen Schwerthieb von Deirdre parierte. " lass uns für heute aufhören, ich muss noch ein paar Kräuter für Cathbad besorgen." sagte er und griff den Korb den er gegen einen Baum gestellt hatte.

Deirdre nickte und senkte ihr Schwert. Sie atmete etwas schwer, trotz all dem Training schaffte Sie immer noch nicht an Rohans Kondition heranzukommen und das ärgerte Sie. Sie wollte doch auch stark werden...

" Danke, ich mache mich schon mal auf den Heimweg" erwiderte sie und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss. Sie brauchte eine Pause. Außerdem war ihr wirklich nicht danach Kräuter zu sammeln.

Sie hatte den Wald fast verlassen, als sie ein lautes rascheln aus dem Gebüsch hörte. Sie blieb stehen, als auf einmal vier Temra Soldaten vor hier standen.

" Was macht ihr den hier?" fragte sie verwirrt. Sie hatte noch nie erlebt, dass sich einzelne Soldaten soweit ins Innere von Kells wagten.

" Wir haben dich gesucht, Prinzessin " lachte einer von ihnen und als Deirdre ihr Schwert zückte, taten es ihr die Vier gleich. Als der Erste angriff konnte sie diese noch abwehren, aber Sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie gegen diese vier bestehen konnte. Vor allem nicht nach dem Training mit Rohan.

Sie hatte gerade den zweiten zu Fall gebracht als Sie von hinten festgehalten wurde und ihre Handgelenke schmerzten. Mit einem Schrei ließ Sie ihr Schwert los. Ein Soldat stand hinter und hielt sie fest.

" So das hätten wir, du kommst jetzt mit uns" säuselte er ihr ins Ohr und Deirdre drehte angewidert ihren Kopf weg. Plötzlich merkte sie einen Ruck und das der Druck um ihr Handgelenk nachließ. Der Soldat hinter ihr lag plötzlich am Boden.

" Das glaube ich nicht" hört sie eine vertraute Stimme und schon war Rohan neben ihr. " Alles ok?"

Ganz verdutzt nickte Deirdre nur. Rohan dreht sich zu den Soldaten um und machte dabei einen Schritt zur Seite. Nun stand er genau zwischen Deirdre und den Soldaten. "Wollt ihr noch mehr?"

Die Soldaten schauten sich unsicher an. Deirdre schaute nach unten und nahm geistesgegenwärtig wieder ihr Schwert an sich. Das war den Soldaten dann doch zu viel.

" Wir kommen wieder" zischte einer von Ihnen, bevor Sie das Weite suchten.

Rohan grinste zufrieden und wandte sich der Prinzessin zu, die immer noch erschrocken, aber auch ärgerlich aussah. " Was ist den ?"

Deirdre schaut zu ihm hoch und hatte einen Kloß im Hals. Sie war so frustriert. " Danke... " murmelte sie.

" Gerne….. Aber was ärgert dich den?" versuchte er es noch einmal.

Deirdre stach ihr Schwert in den Boden und funkelte ihn an. " Es ist frustrierend. Da trainiere ich schon so lange um mich wehren zu können und versage am Ende doch" schrie sie heraus.

" Deirdre..." fing Rohan an und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, " Deirdre hör zu. Ich hab dir schon als Junge versprochen, dass ich immer auf dich aufpasse und das werde ich auch immer halten."

" Aber ich möchte nicht immer nur die zarte, hilflose Prinzessin sein, die von einem edlen Ritter beschützt wird. Kannst du das nicht verstehen?" sie schaute ihn an.

Rohan überlegt kurz und musste dann doch etwas grinsen. " Ich verstehe, aber du bist nicht diese Art von Prinzessin. Es gibt wohl kaum eine, die ebenso ihren Ritter beschützt, oder?"

Deirdre schaut ihn kurz etwas verwirrt an " Beschützen? Vor was soll ich dich den beschützen? Du bist doch der stärkere von uns beiden. Du schlägst doch immer alle Gegner in die Flucht."

" Mag sein, aber bei manchen Gegnern hilft keine Kraft" antwortete Rohan und fuhr fort als Deirdre ihn fragend anschaute. " Seit wir Kinder waren, hast du mich immer vor den Wachen beschützt, wenn Angus mich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hat... Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, hätte man uns längst aus dem Schloss geworfen, ich hätte keine Ausbildung gehabt und hätte dir nie helfen können."

Deirdre grinste nun auch etwas, als sie an die letzten Jahre dachte. Für sie war es damals gar keine Frage zu helfen, da Sie wusste, dass die Wachen ihr nichts tun würden. Und Rohan sollte nicht für etwas büßen, was er nicht getan hatte.

„ So was erfordert Mut und davon hast du jede Menge." ergänzte Rohan und schaute in die Richtung, in die die Soldaten geflohen waren. „ Zeig mir mal außerdem mal eine Prinzessin, die es mit 4 Temras aufnimmt." lachte er.

Nun musste Deirdre auch lachen. " Da hast du wohl recht" gestand sie und Rohan klopfte ihr freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „ Wir sind ein gutes Team, wir helfen uns gegenseitig. jeder wie er kann. Vergiss das nicht."

„Das stimmt" antwortete Deirdre und grinste ihren langjährigen Freund und Ritter an. Sie waren wirklich ein gutes Team.

Auf dem Rückweg zum Schloss fühlte sie sich besser. Sie wusste nur nicht, ob es an Rohans Worten oder an den Schmetterlingen lag, die plötzlich in ihrem Bauch flatterten.


End file.
